Kejutan Wonwoo
by jungminra
Summary: Wonwoo ulang tahun, tapi mingyu yang dapet kejutan. Meanie! Seventeen! Boyxboy Wonwoo Mingyu


**Cast : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa bagi Wonwoo, karena ia harus bersiap – siap untuk berangkat kekampus seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Bel apartemennya berbunyi, itu tandanya kekasihnya sudah berada diluar untuk menjemputnya. Wonwoo segera membuka pintu apartemennya

"Wonwoo sayang" ucap pemuda tan sembari memeluk Wonwoo yang sedikit terkejut

"Mingyu jangan disini, masuklah tak enak dilihat orang lain" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk masuk keapartemennya

"Wah kau bertambah cantik saja hyung, aku jadi ingin menciummu" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo menghindarinya

"Tak ada waktu Mingyu-ya sudahlah, kau tak masuk sekolah bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau masuk?" Wonwoo menyelidiki kekasihnya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan muka masam, mungkin karena ia tak mendapatkan morning kissnya

"Aku malas hyung, aku bolos" ucap Mingyu dengan wajah datar. Wonwoo yang merasa bersalah segera mendekati Mingyu dan mengecup sekilas bibir Mingyu

"Jangan marah Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo meningalkan Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sembari memegang bibirnya

"HYUNG KAU MENCIUMKU DULUAN? INI BUKAN MIMPIKAN?" Mingyu berteriak dengan girangnya

"Cepatlah Mingyu kau harus mengatarku kekampus" Wonwoo mengambil ransel dan menuju pintu apartemennya untuk menunggu Mingyu keluar, dan segera mengunci pintu setelah Mingyu berada diluar

"Kenapa harus dikunci hyung? Bukankah tak ada barang yang bisa dicuri" Mingyu tertawa dengan kerasnya dan Wonwoo hanya memandang datar kekasihnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang sekarang sudah berubah raut wajahnya

"Kau menyebalkan hyung, tak bisa diajak bercanda" Mingyu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah berada didepannya. Mingyu menoleh mengamati Wonwoo yang sedang membenarkan kacamatanya, dan ide jahil muncul dikepala Mingyu. Mingyu dengan cepatnya mencium pipi Wonwoo dan berlari meninggalkannya sebelum Wonwoo sadar

"YA! KIM MINGYU. KAU HARUS TAU TEMPAT" Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya yang ia rasakan mulai memanas

Wonwoo masuk mobil Mingyu dengan muka masam, dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum jahil melihatnya. Ia menutup kembali pintu mobil samping setelah Wonwoo masuk. Mingyu mulai mengendarai mobilnya, dan menyalakan radionya untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang ada

 _Do you not know how to shake?_

 _So let's dance just shake it let's dance_

 _A little hotter, totally wild_

 _Make it louder_

 _Keep shaking, shaking me_

 _Playfully shake_

 _Until the night ends_

Mingyu yang tadinya berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir mobilnya, tiba – tiba merasa aneh sendiri karena lirik lagu yang diputarnya tadi. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak bermasud untuk itu... kau taukan Sistar sedang comeback dengan lagu Shake it nya itu mungkin banyak yang request"

"Dan mungkin kau salah satu orangnya" ucap Wonwoo dingin tak memperhatikan Mingyu, Mingyu segera menganti chanel radionya agar Wonwoo tak semakin kesal dengannya

 _Do you like my lips? Or do you like my body?_

 _Tell me honestly, here, here, here?_

 _Or there, there, there?_

 _Tell me i'm the only one for you right now_

 _Stop staring at me, i'm shy, just hug me_

Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya ketika ia mendengarkan lagu touch my body milik sistar. Ia melirik Wonwoo, dan mendapati muka Wonwoo yang merah sama seperti ketika mendengarkan lagu yang pertama

"Mungkin sekarang banyak yang menyukai Sistar jadi banyak yang merequest lagunya" Mingyu tertawa canggung dan segera mematikan radionya. Mungkin kesunyian lebih baik dari pada mendengarkan lagu yang memiliki sedikit arti yang begitu, pikir Mingyu

Mobil Mingyu berhenti didepan Pledis Universitas, Wonwoo beranjak keluar dari mobil dengan muka yang masih masam. Mingyu hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bagaimana pun ini salahnya dan ia merasa tak enak kepada kekasihnya itu

"Wonwoo hyung... anu ... nanti aku jemput. Kau telefon aku saja" ucap Mingyu yang sedikit berteriak agar Wonwoo dapat mendengarnya

"Tidak usah aku tidak mau" Wonwoo masih menghadap kedepan tak menoleh sama sekali, walaupun ketika ia berbicara dengan Mingyu

"Aku akan menunggumu hyung" Mingyu berteriak membuat sejumlah orang menatapnya aneh, ia hanya melihat Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya dan akhirnya menghilang. Mingyu memegang perutnya yang berbunyi

'sebaiknya aku pergi sebentar untuk makan' batin Mingyu dan setelah itu ia masuk kemobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan dilain tempat terlihat Wonwoo berlari kembali untuk menghampiri Mingyu yang berkata 'aku akan menunggumu', kata itu berputar – putar dikepala Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit khawatir jika benar Mingyu akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali. Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi kecewa setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sudah tak berada ditempatnya tadi

'Kau memang bodoh Wonwoo, mana mungkin Mingyu menunggumu. Kau hanya terlalu berharap' batin Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo sedikit kecewa karena biasanya Mingyu akan berbuat sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan

"Wonwoo-ya kenapa kau ada disini? Kelas akan segera dimulai?" Ucap teman Wonwoo, Jun yang tiba – tiba memegang pundaknya

"Ia aku baru akan masuk" Wonwoo mengelap keringatnya yang menetes karena berlari tadi

"Kau habis olahraga? Atau ketinggalan bus jadi kau berlari dari rumah?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab hanya berjalan duluan dan Jun mengikutinya

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, matahari sudah tenggelam sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan kelas Wonwoo pun sudah berakhir sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tapi Wonwoo masih saja menunggu kekasihnya yang belum datang juga

'Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Tidak! Bukankah aku tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemputku. Mungkin aku harus naik bus' batin Wonwoo dan ia segera memasukan ponselnya lalu beranjak berjalan ke halte yang lumayan jauh dari kampusnya

Sebuah scooter berwana coklat mendekati Wonwoo dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Seorang namja cina turun dari scooternya dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya

"Wonwoo-ya? Ku kira kau sudah pulang. Biar aku antarkan sampai rumahmu" ucap Jun seraya menarik tangan Wonwoo agar ikut dengannya

"Tidak aku bisa naik bus" ucap Wonwoo meyakinkan

"Aku yakin kau akan menunggu Mingyu walaupun kau duduk dihalte. Sudah naiklah" Jun melihat wajah ragu Wonwoo, ia melihat Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mungkin ingin menghubungi kekeasihnya pikir Jun

"Kalau begitu kita taruhan saja. Hubungi Mingyu dan jika ia menjawab aku akan pergi dan engkau bisa menunggu Mingyu dihalte. Tapi jika Mingyu tidak menjawab kau harus mau ikut denganku" Jun membuat taruhan yang menurut Wonwoo sedikit mengerikan, karena Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia tadi sempat bertengkar dengan Mingyu dan kemungkinan untuk Mingyu tidak menjawab telefonnya meningkat

"Baiklah" Wonwoo menyetujui, walaupun ada keraguan. Ia menghubungi nomer Mingyu dan mengaktifakan loud speaker agar Jun mendengarnya. Akan tetapi bukan suara Mingyu yang ia dengar, hanya suara operator yang menyatakan nomer mingyu tidak bisa dihubungi untuk saat ini

Jun bisa melihat raut kekecewaan Wonwoo yang sangat jelas tercetak di wajah indahnya, ia sebenarnya tidak tega memaksa Wonwoo ikut pulang dengannya tapi bagaimanapun ini sudah malam dan Jun tidak ingin Wonwoo pulang sendirian

Wonwoo hanya terdiam dalam perjalanan dengan Jun, dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jun juga merasakan kecangungan yang sama. Scooter Jun berhenti disebuah minimarket

"Aku akan membeli soda sebentar, apa kau mau ikut masuk atau menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Jun seraya melepaskan helm nya

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu disini saja" ucap Wonwoo datar, Wonwoo lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu ketika Jun sudah masuk kedalam minimarket

 **To: Mingyu**

 **Aku pulang dengan teman kampusku Jun, hari sudah menjelang malam jadi aku terpaksa menerima tawarannya untuk pulang bersama. Aku tadi menghubungimu tetapi nomermu tidak aktif**

Wonwoo menekan Send dan pesan yang ia tulis terkirim. Ia melihat disekitar minimarket dan menemuka seorang yang ia kenal, namja pendek dengan wajah yang lucu, Jihoon. Ia ingin menyapanya tetapi itu terurungkan karena ia melihat Jihoon sedang bersama seseorang yang Wonwoo pastikan ia adalah kekasih Jihoon. Wonwoo mengamati dengan detail namja yang berada disamping Jihoon. Namja itu benar – benar mirip dengan kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu

Wonwoo mencubit tangannya sendiri agar memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan ia merasakan sakit ketika tangannya tercubit. Ini nyata, kekasihnya Kim Mingyu sedang bersama teman kampusnya Lee Jihoon. Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya terasa pusing, dan tubuhnya seakan – akan tertimpa benda yang sangat berat ketika ia melihat Mingyu sedang merangkul Jihoon dan mengacak – acak rambutnya seakan – akan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sedangkan yang diseberang sana

"Hyung, aku lihat tadi saat kau memilih tepung untuk ulang tahun Wonwoo-hyung pundakmu terkena sedikit tepung. Biar aku bersihkan" Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Jihoon agar tangannya mengapai pundak sebelah kiri Jihoon, karena posisinya kini disebelah kanan Jihoon, jadi ia sepeti sedang merangkul Jihoon padahal tidak

"Apakah dirambutku juga ada?" Jihoon sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Mingyu, yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Ehm. Iya ada hyung" ucap Mingyu seraya mengacak – acak rambut Jihoon, dan ia tertawa dengan bahagianya

"YA! KIM MINGYU KAU MENGERJAIKU" Jihoon hanya memajukan bibirnya berberapa centi ketika ia menyadari bahwan Mingyu hanya mengerjainya

"Jangan marah hyung, aku berjanji akan membawakan Hoshi hyung untukmu" Mingyu tertawa ketika hyungnya yang terkenal galak, ternyata bisa juga tersipu malu

Sementara diseberang jalan sana Wonwoo mencoba untuk mendial nomer Mingyu dan Mingyu mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam sakunya ketika ia merasakan getaran. Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar dan mematikan ponselnya saat itu juga, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tadi

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Ucap Jihoon ketika melihat wajah murung Mingyu

"Ini bukan ponselku hyung, ini ponsel seungkwan kau tau hyung ponselku dan ponsel seungkwan itu sama. Dan seungkwan meninggalkan ponselnya diapartemenku tadi ketika mengerjakan tugas, dan akhirnya pacarnya si Hansol terus – terusan menghubungiku dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti. Jadi aku matikan saja ponselnya, aku akan mengantarkannya setelah ini" ucap Mingyu panjang lebar

"Lalu dimana ponselmu? Dan bagaimana kau menghubungi Wonwoo?" Mingyu menghela nafas lagi ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan Jihoon

"Aku lupa menaruh ponselku hyung, dan aku tak membawanya sekarang. Dan parahnya lagi, aku dengan Wonwoo hyung sedang memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik sejak tadi pagi" raut muka Mingyu berubah menjadi murung, melihat temannya sedih Jihoon hanya menepuk – nepuk pundak Mingyu walaupun ia harus sedikit berjinjit ketika melakukannya

Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu mengambil ponselnya lalu memasukan kembali kedalam saku merasa sangat kecewa, ia mencoba menghubungi lagi tetapi nomernya sudah tidak aktif. Dan saat itu juga Jun sudah keluar sambil membawa dua botol soda dan memberikannya satu kepada Wonwoo

"Ini aku membelikan satu untukmu Wonwoo-ya"

"Berikan aku bir"

"Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Atau sebotol soju berikan aku Jun, aku akan mengganti uangnya nanti" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Mendengar nada permintaan Wonwoo yang menyedihkan, Jun tak bisa menolak untuk membeli berberapa kaleng bir. Segera Jun menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah duduk dikursi yang disedikan minimarket tersebut

"Aku membelikan 3 kau hanya boleh meminum 1 dan jangan lupa untuk menukarnya"

"Iya aku tau" Ucap Wonwoo seraya membuka bir tersebut dan meminumnya

"Aku juga tidak yakin kau kuat menghabiskan 3 kaleng" Jun juga membuka bir tersebut tetapi ia tidak jadi meminumnya, ketika melihat Wonwoo sudah meletakkan kaleng bir yang tadi Wonwoo minum

"Apa kau membuang isinya? Kenapa kau minum dengan sangat cepat?" Jun bertanya sambil mengocok kaleng bir untuk memastikan bahwa kalengnya benar – benar kosong. Sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan membuka kaleng keduanya untuk ia minum selanjutnya

"Jangan minum bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau hanya boleh minum satu kaleng" Jun mengambil kaleng yang berada ditangan Wonwoo setelah meletakkan kaleng yang ia buka tadi diatas meja. Tapi Wonwoo terlampau pintar ia segera mengambil kaleng bir yang Jun letakkan diatas meja dan meminumya dengan cepat. Jun yang menyadarinya hanya mengeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

"Jun apakah aku terlalu jelek?" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada seperti orang mabuk

"Tidak"

"Apakah Mingyu menyukai seseorang yang pendek? Kenapa ia pergi dengan Jihoon?"

"..." kali ini Jun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mencerna apa maksud omongan Wonwoo tadi

"Jun bukankah aku lebih baik daripada si pendek itu? Aku lebih tinggi darinya kenapa Mingyu memilihnya?" kali ini Wonwoo berjalan kearah Jun dan mengoyang – goyangkan tubuh Jun, Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu untuk memaksa Jun menjawabnya. Karena tubuh Wonwoo juga ikut bergerak, jadi ponsel yang ada disaku celananya jatuh lalu Jun mengambilnya dan Wonwoo kembali merebutnya dan sepertinya Wonwoo sedang menghubungi seseorang

Sementara dikamar Mingyu, Mingyu sedang mengobrak abrik kamarnya sehingga sekarang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Mingyu mencari keberadaan ponselnya setelah ia mengantar ponsel Seungkwan dan Mingyu beralih tempat dari lemari ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya siapa tau ia menemukannya disitu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Mingyu yang frustasi akhirnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tempat tidurnya, dan seketika itu pun Mingyu ingat bahwa ponselnya ia letakkan dikamar mandi.

Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan melihatnya, ponsel Mingyu sudah tidak bernyawa mungkin karena batrainya habis. Mingyu segera mencharger dan mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya, bertapa terkejutnya ketika banyak miss call dan pesan yang wonwoo kirimkan.

Rautnya berubah menjadi kecewa ketika ia membuka pesan yang isinya tentang Wonwoo pulang bersama Jun, ia menghela nafas seharusnya ia yang menjemputnya. Berberapa menit kemudian hp Mingyu berbunyi dan dilayarnya terdapat nama Wonwoo, Mingyu segera mengangkat telefon dari Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menuliskan sesuatu dihpnya lalu menempelkan ponselnya kedekat telinganya seperti seseorang yang sedang menelfon. Jun hanya berjaga – jaga siapa tau Wonwoo menelfon seseorang dan mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak, jadi jika Wonwoo sampai melakukan itu setidaknya Jun sudah bersiap merebut ponsel Wonwoo dan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo mabuk

"YA! KIM BRENGSEK MINGYU"

" _Hyung kau kenapa? Apa kau mabuk?"_

"Aku tidak mabuk, kau tau? Aku masih sangat ... sangat sadar. Aku tadi melihatmu bersama Jihoon, tidak.. tidak.. seorang yang pendek. YA! KIM MINGYU APA AKU HARUS MEMPERPENDEK TUBUHKU AGAR KAU MAU BERSAMAKU SELAMANYA? AGAR KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU?" Kali ini Wonwoo mengatakkannya dengan sedikit menangis tetapi tetap dengan nada seseorang yang mabuk

" _Kau mengatakkan apa hyung? Aku akan menjemputmu, cepat katakan dimana kau sekarang"_ Wonwoo hanya terdiam ketika Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemputnya. Wonwoo melihat ke arah Jun dan menatapnya dalam – dalam seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kerah wajah Jun sehingga sekarang Jun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Wonwoo

"JUN JANGAN KATAKAN DIMANA KITA BERADA SEKARANG. KAU MENGERTI KAN?" 

" _Jun hyung? Kau sedang bersama Jun hyung?"_

"Tidak, aku akan mengatakan tempat dimana kita berada. Aku tidak bisa membawamu yang mabuk seperti ini dengan scooterku. Mingyu kita sedang berada diminihmptt" belum sempat Jun menyelesaikan perkataannya Wonwoo sudah menutup paksa mulut Jun dengan tangannya dan mendorongnya sampai ia terhempas kejalan

"YA! JEON WONWOO INI SAKIT" ucap Jun ketika ia berhasil menepis tangan Wonwoo yang menutup mulutnya

"KITA SEDANG BERADA DI MINIMARKET DEKAT KAMPUS. KAU HARUS KESINI SEKARANG KEKASIHMU MENJADI LIAR" Ucap Jun berteriak agar Mingyu dapat mendengarnya, dan Wonwoo yang mendengar Jun mengatakan dimana ia berada hanya tertunduk lemas. Jun yang melihat Wonwoo merasa sedih dan segera memeluk Wonwoo

" _Aku akan kesana hyung"_ ucap Mingyu seraya memutuskan panggilannya dengan Wonwoo

"Tak apa Wonwoo-ya , kau akan baik – baik saja. Biarkan Mingyu mengantarmu pulang" ucap Jun menenangkan seraya menepuk – nepuk pundak Wonwoo

Berberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil mendekat kearah mereka, Mingyu turun dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia tak tega mellihat keadaan Wonwoo yang terlihat kacau seperti itu

"Hyung kau tak apa? Naiklah biar aku mengantar mu pulang" Wonwoo sedikit memberontak ketika Mingyu memaksanya untuk naik dipunggungnya. Setelah memasukkan Wonwoo dalam mobilnya, Mingyu segera menghampiri Jun yang masih duduk didepan minimarket

"Hyung kau mau pulang?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada seramah mungkin

"Apa kau akan mengantarku pulang juga Kim Mingyu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Aku juga tak mengharapkannya, kau harus mengganti uangku untuk membeli bir tadi. Bahkan hanya kekasihmu yang minum aku tidak minum sama sekali"

"Baiklah hyung" ucap Mingyu memberika berberapa lembar uang dan setelah itu segera meninggalkan Jun

Didalam mobil Wonwoo hanya tertidur, sepertinya Wonwoo benar – benar lelah. Mingyu memakirkan mobilnya didepan apartemen milik Wonwoo. Segera ia mengendong Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo setelah terusik karena Mingyu menggangu tidurnya

"Ya? Kenpa hyung?" mendengar bahwa yang mengendongnya adalah Mingyu, Wonwoo segera memberontak ingin turun tapi Mingyu mencegahnya sampai Wonwoo lelah sendiri dengan tindakannya

"KIM BRENGSEK MINGYU TURUNKAN AKU" ucap Wonwoo sambil menjambak rambut Mingyu

"Berhenti menjambakku hyung ini sakit"

"Biarkan saja, aku juga merasa sakit ketika kau bersama Jihoon tadi"

"Aku tidak selingkuh hyung, aku hanya membelikan sesuatu untuk membuat kue"

"Kue apa Mingyu? Kue untuk Jihoonkan?" Wonwoo masih terus menjambak rambut Mingyu dan sesekali mencekiknya. Sampai Mingyu memasukkan kode apartemen Wonwoo dan masuk kedalamnya. Mingyu langsung melemparkan tubuh Wonwoo kesofa, dan diatas meja sofanya itu terdapat sebuah kue yang sudah dihias kelihatannya seperti kue ulang tahun

"Untuk membuat kue itu hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil melihat Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan adanya kue diapartemennya

"Kue apa itu?" Wonwoo mengamati detail kue itu, tapi pandangannya masih blur karena efek mabuknya tadi

"Kau ulang tahun hari ini hyung, dan kau mabuk juga hari ini. Benar – benar diluar rencana" Mingyu mengacak – acak rambut Wonwoo dan segera mengambil korek api untuk menyalakan lilin yang berada diatas kue tersebut

"Tiuplah hyung dan jangan lupa buat harapan sebelumnya" ucap Mingyu dengan senyum yang tercetak diwajahnya. Wonwoo hanya mengelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak apa – apa hyung tiuplah" kali ini Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya menurutinya

"Sudahkan? Sini beri aku kiss" ucap Mingyu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo. Dan..

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" ucap Mingyu ketika Wonwoo memutahkan isi perutnya kebadan Mingyu dan sedikit mungkin diwajahnya. Wonwoo tak menjawab ia hanya berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memutahkan sisanya lagi

"ITU HADIAH UNTUKMU MINGYU" teriak Wonwoo dari kamar mandi setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya, mungkin karena efek mabuknya tadi

"HYUNG! KAU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang berada dikamar mandi. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah teriakan Wonwoo yang memanggil nama Mingyu terus menerus. Tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya mereka dan tuhanlah yang tau

-END-

Ini sebenarnya ff buat ulang tahunnya Wonwoo waktu itu, tapi author melupakkannya dan rasanya agak males buat upload, jadi ff ini ditunda sekitar 1 bulan lebih/?

Akhirnya bisa buat ff Meanie /tepuk tangan sendiri/ btw tolong review nyaa dan jangan lupaa likenya juga/? Minra pamit bersama Wonwoo~


End file.
